Team Rex
To fight E.V.O.s Stop Van Kleiss and The Pack Stop the new Providence |first appearance = The Day That Everything Changed |image = File:Team Rex.png}} Team Rex is the team that Rex creates after Kenji Yamabuki joined Providence. Members Notable members * Rex Salazar- Secret Providence weapon. 1.05, "The Architect" * Yumi Sakurakouji- Top Providence agent/Wielder of the secret weapon of Providence. 1.05, "The Architect" * Kenji Yamabuki- Top Providence agent. 1.05, "The Architect" * Akira Kazami- Ally of Providence. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Ren Johnson- Former leader of Deadly Dragon Gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Edwin Bluestein- Friend of Ren Johnson. 1.18, "Plague" Reserve Members * Bobo Haha- Top Providence agent/head cook. 1.05, "The Architect" Allies * Providence- The group where Rex, 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Yumi, 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" and Kenji 1.05, "The Architect" work for. ** White Knight- Head of Providence. 1.18, "Plague" ** Agent Six- Top Providence agent. 1.06, "Frostbite" ** Rebecca Holiday- Providence chief research officer. 1.06, "Frostbite" ** Caesar Salazar- Providence researcher and brother of Rex Salazar. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Deadly Dragon Gang- The gang of Ren Johnson. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Austin Walker- The second-in-command and self-proclaimed "ice knight" of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Abigail Redstone- The telepath of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Mike Francis- The comic relief of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Jake Hyde- The Mad Hatter of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Lucas Natt- The brains of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Butch- The brawns of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Vinnie- The party guy of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" ** Kura- The mascot of the gang. 1.16, "The Swarm" Temporary members * Circe - Rex's friend and love interest. 2.04, "Alliance" * Van Kleiss - The team's worst enemy and ruler of Abysus. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Enemies * Van Kleiss * The Pack * NoFace * Valve * Hunter Cain * Gatlocke * Black Knight * Consortium * Providence agents (Black Pawns only) * Miranda Hollows * Kaden * Ryan Brook * Alice Sullivan Trivia * All members, except Ren and Edwin, have brown eyes. * All members have distinct hair colors, four members (Rex, Yumi, Kenji and Ren) have black hair, while two members (Akira and Edwin) have brown hair, though the former's hair is darker than the latter. * All members have different cell phones types: ** Rex: a dark gray flat bar cell phone. ** Yumi: a pink bar cell phone with silver trimmings. ** Kenji: a dark gray flip cell phone with a blue lid. ** Akira: a cyan japanese-style, flip cell phone. ** Ren: a black square touch screen cell phone. ** Edwin: a blue keyboard cell phone. * Occasionaly when the team is shown, Akira, 1.20, "Badlands" 2.01, "Rampage" 2.02, "Waste Land" 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Ren 1.20, "Badlands" 2.02, "Waste Land" or Edwin 1.20, "Badlands" 2.01, "Rampage" 2.02, "Waste Land" 2.05, "Robo Bobo" are absent. * Rex is the only humanoid member not to have loose bangs covering his forehead or framing his face, while Yumi, Kenji, Akira, Ren and Edwin do have bangs that cover their forehead or frame their face, although Kenji has a fringe, but he does not have bangs that frame his face. References }} Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312